


Losing Control

by reallyjustforporn



Series: Piss Slut Adventures [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Loss of Control, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Panty wetting, Pee, Piss, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: Piss Slut is back with a new adventure! This time, distractions lead to wet consequences.(Stand alone erotica in a series of stand alone erotica.)





	Losing Control

Hello, all! My last blog got some interest, so I’ve decided to post another one! Please let me know if you have anything you want me to do/try. I would love to get dirty for you. :)

Today, I watched a very compelling movie, and I was drinking a powerade all the way through. When I finished the movie, I got online to catch up on messages, without realizing how badly I had to piss. After a few minutes, I felt a slight need, but it wasn't a big deal. What I didn't realize was that I was sitting on my bed, bending at the waist, so I couldn't feel how badly I needed to go.

So, I sat there in my skin tight yoga pants, white panties, and a black tank top, with no bra, unaware. I could feel a need growing, but I just kept messing around. I have a huge bladder capacity, and I was sure that I could last a while longer. 

After I finished everything, I stood up so I could go to the bathroom. It hit me all at once. The need was so sudden and intense, I almost lost control. I almost wet myself right there. I hunched over and clutched my crotch through the pants. After several moments, I had regained some modicum of control.

I shuffled toward the door to my dorm room, trying to make the decision: pee in my room or go to the bathroom. I decided that I didn't want to clean up the mess today, so I headed to the shared bathroom in my hall.

The bathroom was literally next to my room, but I had to go so badly. After a few steps, a spurt of piss escaped me. I gasped, bent over more, and clutched myself harder, trying not to piss myself in public. My room has hardwood floors, but the halls are carpeted. It would be a huge mess for someone else if I pissed on them.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone in the hall then, but there could have at any time. I didn’t want to be seen wetting myself in college, especially since I would be enjoying it. I kept shuffling over to the bathroom door, wishing I had just done it in my room, then at least no one would see. I even briefly considered going back, but I was halfway there. I knew I could make it.

When I opened the bathroom door, another spurt of piss escaped me, and it was a big one. I stopped again, begging my body to just wait the few more steps it was to the toilet, and it seemed to obey. I waddled toward the stall, hands crammed into me, as tiny spurts escaped. Finally, I got into the stall and felt relief flood over me; I was there. 

That relief was a mistake. I started to piss my yoga pants uncontrollably. The warm fluid trickled down my legs, and I started to panic. I didn't want to make a huge mess on the floor! I am not the kind of person to leave a mess, but it was either that or potentially get caught cleaning up piss.

So, I quickly hopped over to the toilet and sat down, pants still on. The piss sprayed noisily into the toilet, and I felt it dripping in rivulets from the cloth. The warm, wetness spread across my ass and up to my clit. It felt so amazing. (Sometimes I forget that the experience is worth the mess). 

I pissed for a solid minute before I finished, and both my pants and my underwear were soaked. I dried them off as best I could with toilet paper, and left the stall. I don't think anyone saw me run back to my room, but I don't know because I wasn't looking.


End file.
